


Il valzer di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Drago e tigre [1]
Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Taiga a Natale diventa una 'bambina buona' e Ryūji assiste sempre al suo cambiamento.Ha partecipato alla challenge 'Un prompt sotto l'albero' de Il giardino di Efp.Prompt:Citazione: "Il loro amore era come un Valzer. Il tempo li allontanava, eppure ogni Natale si rincontravano. Come se fossero destinati."Canzone: The Christmas WaltzParola: Natale





	Il valzer di Natale

Il valzer di Natale  
  


Ryūji giocherellò con la propria ciocca di capelli blu che gli divideva a metà il viso. Le iridi blu dei suoi occhi dal taglio sottile brillavano nella penombra che copriva il suo volto spigoloso. Ghignò, scoprendo i denti candidi e sorrise. Appoggiò una mano, con cui teneva uno scopino per la polvere, su un fianco e utilizzò l’altra per slacciarsi il grembiule che indossava.

“Taiga, stai davvero decorando da sola l’albero di Natale?” domandò. Taiga scrollò le spalle, posizionando una pallina vermiglia tra due blu, sopra delle lucine gialle a intermittenza. Il giovane guardò la propria giovane sposa, la ragazzina indossava un abitino bianco a pezzo unico, delle scarpette dorate e un grande fiocco sui capelli castano chiari.

Inko-chan cadde con un tonfo sul pavimento della sua gabbia. Teneva la lingua di fuori con il becco spalancato, un occhio gli si apriva e chiudeva ritmicamente e stava sbavando.

“Bentornata versione gentile della Tigre palmare. Il nostro amore è come un valzer. Il tempo ci allontana, eppure ogni Natale ci rincontriamo. È come se anche in questo fossimo destinati” disse con tono teatrale. Raggiunse il tavolo, spostò una sedia e vi appoggiò il grembiule.

Taiga gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Ringrazia che non posso picchiarti perché voglio i regali di Babbo Natale” borbottò.

Socchiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Precisamente del mio Babbo Natale orsacchiotto”. Aggiunse.

Ryūji raggiunse la spazzatura, la aprì e si piegò, facendo cadere al suo interno la polvere dallo scopino.

“E raccontami, come pensi di attirarlo quest’anno?” domandò. Taiga si ticchettò sul mento con una mano.

“Sull’albero ho messo anche dei bastoncini di zucchero. Poi nella letterina ho promesso che lo aiuterò a riempire la slitta. Tra l’altro ho chiesto anche dei regali per te, un atteggiamento davvero altruistico” spiegò. Annuì un paio di volte e delle ciocche le finirono davanti al viso.

Ryūji posò sul ripiano dei detersivi il piumino, raggiunse nuovamente la sedia e recuperò il proprio grembiule, piegandolo.

Taiga fece un buco ad un biscotto, vi fece passare un nastrino bianco e lo appese all’albero di Natale.

“Ed ho messo tantissime candele in giro per casa. Sono profumate e hanno i disegni delle renne”. Proseguì ad enumerare. Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo.

< Io le candele le avrei preferite profumate e in bagno > pensò, sentendo la gola secca.

“Basta che non vada a fuoco l’appartamento. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che mia madre rientrando domani mattina dal lavoro non ne investa qualcuna e si dia fuoco da sola” borbottò. Taiga sbuffò e saltellò sul posto, facendo sbattere i piedi sul pavimento.

“Vedrai che non succederà! Invece di portare sventure con le tue ciance, vieni a vedere almeno una delle mie decorazioni. O stai zitto e fammi ascoltare se sento i campanellini della slitta” lo rimproverò. Il giovane mise il grembiule in un cassetto, insieme ad altri due grembiuli e una serie di tovaglie. Richiuse il cassetto, uscì dalla cucina e raggiunse nuovamente la moglie.

Taiga lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò fino a una finestra, indicandola con l’indice.

“Ho fatto i disegni anche sulle finestre” spiegò. Ryūji vide la propria vecchia casa fatiscente e sospirò, si voltò e si concentrò sulle raffigurazioni candide di pacchi dono.

“Non credo che riuscirò a pulire i vetri per la festa di Capodanno con gli altri” brontolò. Taiga si appese al suo braccio, si sollevò con i piedi dimenando le gambe e lo guardò in viso.

“Perché sono così brutti che vuoi toglierli?” domandò con voce infantile. Ryūji si voltò e i suoi occhi si rifletterono in quelli di lei. Abbassò il braccio e le fece rimettere i piedi per terra.

“Assolutamente no. Anzi, sono raffigurazioni intrise dei tuoi sogni. In questo modo le tue speranze ci accompagneranno fino all’anno nuovo” disse. Le prese una mano e le mise l’altra sul fianco.

“La magia che ti fa questo periodo dell’anno mi fa innamorare sempre più di te” bisbigliò. Taiga sorrise, le sue gote divennero vermiglie e il suo volto sembrò brillare. Strinse a sua volta la mano di lui.

“È tempo che la tigre e il dragone danzino insieme il loro ‘valzer natalizio’” la esortò. Si mise a girare su se stesso, facendo volteggiare anche la sua sposa. Taiga scoppiò a ridere.

“Ogni volta che vuoi!” strepitò.

 


End file.
